Destrucción y creación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: El anillo de Chat Noir se le hizo una abertura. Motivo por el cual, el poder de la destrucción se liberó… ¿Ladybug solo podía observar?


**_— Tienes que cuidar los Miraculous —Pidió el maestro Fu, Marinette asintió en compromiso— No son simples joyas, estos guardan en su interior un gran poder._**

 **...**

— Chat... —Llamó compungida.

— ¡No te acerques!

Gritó sujetando con la mano izquierda la muñeca de su mano contraria. Intentando contener el poder negro que salía de su palma derecha. Color negro se concentraba en su mano en una bola negra que aumentaba de tamaño mientras de la misma se desbordaba un líquido como si fuera alquitrán, uno, que era nocivo y desintegraba todo lo que este a su alcance.

Ladybug no dio un paso, ni para alejarse, ni para acercarse.

— ¡Aléjate! —Exclamó de forma alta, dolorosa mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban esperando que le haga caso.

Pero Ladybug no se movió. No podía dejarlo solo. No podía irse.

 ** _..._**

 ** _— ¿Que pasaría si alguno se daña? —Preguntó Marinette con curiosidad— ¿O son irrompibles? —A sí misma, se dijo que tendría mas sentido._**

 ** _— No hay prueba concluyente que no se puedan romper —Repuso— Pero no son frágiles eso queda comprobado._**

 ** _— Entonces... ¿Se puede romper?_**

 ** _— Puede ser... —Dio un suspiro— Si ese es el caso, esperemos que eso nunca llegue a suceder._**

 ** _..._**

Por culpa del Akuma, se estaba generando una catástrofe. El mismo que tuvo un poder de destrucción como el de Chat Noir, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Hasta el anillo, este lo soporto; no se desintegro, pero...

Se hizo una abertura.

 ** _..._**

 ** _— ¿Y si alguno se rompe...? —Empezó pensativa— ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que podría llegar a suceder?_**

 ** _— Si... —Afirmó— Los poderes serían liberados sin que tengan una medida de seguridad y de limitación._**

 ** _Se dio un momento en beber su té, antes de retomar la conversación._**

 ** _—Lo más probable, es que en tu caso, no genere inconvenientes —Inicio— Todo lo que este roto, se repararía y no porque anteriormente hubo un ataque de Akuma._**

 ** _Hizo una pausa e hizo una expresión que índico mucha preocupación._**

 ** _— Pero en el caso de Chat Noir... —Tragó saliva y se mordió los labios sin intención de decirlo._**

 ** _— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono impaciente— ¿Qué pasaría? —Aunque en realidad ya se imaginaba la respuesta._**

 ** _— Todo sería destruido._**

 ** _..._**

— ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo!

Su frente estaba arrugada, el poder del cataclismo se había detenido en el tamaño de una pelota de futbol.

— My Lady ¡No podre retenerlo más!

Estaba sudando. Intentando retener el increíble poder destructivo dentro del anillo, ese, que estaba fisurado y casi destruido.

 ** _..._**

 ** _— ¿Hay algo para evitar todo esto?_**

 ** _— Cuidarlos —Contesto._**

 ** _—Pero, sin que lo puedas evitar se rompen... ¿Que se haría en estos casos?_**

 ** _El maestro Fu se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _— No lo sé —Admitió— Nunca sucedió._**

 ** _..._**

¿Solo podía observar cómo sufría? ¿Dejarlo solo?

¡No!

Algo debía hacer. Algo. Algo. Algo.

"¿Pero qué?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **— ¿No lo sabe? —Preguntó con un deje de decepción.**_

 _ **— No puedo tener conocimiento de algo que nunca sucedió y por ende no está registrado, pero...**_

 _ **— ¿Pero?**_

 _ **— Si, se me permite decirlo... —Comenzó— En mi opinión, yo diría que... no te separes de él.**_

 _ **Marinette lo observó al Maestro Fu con los ojos dilatados.**_

 _ **— Eres su contraparte, eres su complemento —Explicó— Están hechos el uno para el otro... lo que sea que pase, están mejor juntos.**_

 _ **Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esas palabras mientras asentía en entendimiento.**_

 _ **...**_

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No había otra manera. No había tiempo para pensar en otra solución.

Y por eso se encamino hacia su compañero y luego corrió hacia él. Al notarla, el susodicho, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba pasos para atrás.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Es peligroso, My Lady! —Exclamó con temor por lo que podía hacer a su amada— Vete, vete —Lagrimas comenzaron a quemar sus ojos.

No quería lastimarla. No quería dañarla. No. No. No.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Vete!

Ella no le hizo caso mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

 _ **...**_

 _ **— Recuérdalo, Marinette.**_

 _ **Ella lo observó atentamente.**_

 _ **— La destrucción es parte de la creación**_

 _ **...**_

Chat Noir estaba tieso, sentía sus propias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y un sollozo proveniente de su compañera. Los brazos los tenía separado bien de su cuerpo, por miedo de rozarla, que el poder del cataclismo que tenía en su mano derecho la toque.

— ¿My Lady?

Ella tenía un nudo de su garganta, los brazos que antes rodeo su cuello, los separo.

— Confía en mí —Dijo con seguridad y ni una gota de vacilación a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban por las recientes lágrimas que derramó— Todo estará bien.

Expresándolo por medio de sus hermosos ojos azules, que Chat Noir temía ver por última vez.

 _ **...**_

 _ **— ¿Por qué debe haber un poder así?**_

 _ **El maestro Fu, alzó una ceja.**_

 _ **— El cataclismo, el poder de la destrucción —Argumentó— Es muy peligroso.**_

 _ **— Porque sin él, tú no tendrías tu poder —Refutó— No puede haber un poder como el tuyo sin que tenga su opuesto. Todo debe estar en armonía.**_

 _ **...**_

— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué intentas tomarme la mano? ¡No lo toques! —Luchando por apartarla, alejarla de ella— ¡No quiero lastimarte!

— No lo vas a hacer.

Replicó, esas palabras, la fuerza de cómo lo había dicho. Ocasiono que perdiera su concentración en esquivarla y Ladybug tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos con los de él.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones de Chat Noir mientras veía como la bola negro se fundía con su traje.

 ** _..._**

 ** _— ¿Somos como el Yin y el Yang? —Preguntó Marinette._**

 ** _— Exacto._**

 ** _Fu, esbozó una sonrisa detrás de su té._**

 ** _..._**

De inmediato el negro fue contrarrestado. Ladybug cerró los ojos, pero percibió como una luz blanca inundo sus parpados cerrados. Lo que sintió en un principio se desvaneció, solo podía sentir el cuerpo de su compañero temblando.

Llamando y repitiendo su nombre entre lágrimas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba en orden, el anillo que en un principio estaba fisurado había vuelto a la normalidad. Todo a su alrededor estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y sobre todo, Chat Noir estaba bien.

 ** _..._**

 ** _— Ustedes, no pueden existir uno sin el otro._**

 ** _Marinette sentía las mejillas rojas, al darle a las palabras del Maestro Fu, connotación romántica._**

 ** _— No lo olvides._**

 ** _..._**

— Eso fue peligroso, muy peligroso —Empezó a decir Chat Noir mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. La mano izquierda sobre sus omoplatos. Aliviado de no poder lastimarla— Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo... yo...

— Te dije que confiaras en mi —Le interrumpió correspondiéndole con intensidad el abrazo, sintiendo su calor, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho— Todo iba estar bien.

Repuso, aunque en realidad ella tenía miedo. Por ese motivo lo abrazaba de esa manera tan posesiva, dado por una sola malo, porque la otra todavía seguía unida, sus dedos entrelazados.

 **...**

 _ **— Se notan que están hechos el uno para el otro —Dijo Wayzz a su portador.**_

 _ **El maestro Fu sonrió, mientras observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente.**_

 _ **— Ha sido así siempre —Indicó— Y así lo seguirá siendo.**_


End file.
